A Mother's love
by hermione1912
Summary: This story is written from the point of view of Mary, the Blessed Mother of Jesus. All the Gospels are written by men so this is written from a Mother's point of view from when she is 12 years old all the way to her sons' death. Enjoy!


Prologue:

The Sun has faded in the sky and darkness has come. All around me is darkness but somewhere there is light as if I am in a dark room with only candlelight present. I look up to my Son, Jesus. You hang there upon the Cross, upon the Cross for mankind. What have we done to you my Son? Seeing you in pain pierces my heart as if a sword has forever wounded me. Your hands and feet are pierced with those cruel nails. How could these people do this to you? How could you just let it be? Sometimes I don't understand you. I didn't back then. Everywhere around me is red, red the colour of blood but it is also the colour of love. Red could also mean danger and hatred. The redness here is a mixture of blood but also of love. I love you, my sweet, innocent boy. Your Mother is here, but I cannot pick you up now you have been hurt. I picked you up when you fell over. I always picked you up and you always said I am fine Mother. I watch your hurt face and wonder all that we went through, was it all worth it? If only everything was going to be fine. If only I could be strong like you are and how you were. God is this the plan you had for my Son? He was born so that he could die? You made me give birth to my Son who I adore with all my heart and then you take him away from me. However hard it is to understand I will never doubt you, you have always been there for me and my Son. Look after him for me as I hope I have looked after him. He is the King of Kings but does he deserve a crown of thorns that seem to pierce his brow and disfigure him. He doesn't look like my Son, my beautiful Son. You have done nothing wrong, my Sweet Jesus. Your eyes are the last thing I see alive as you look down upon me as if asking, why? How? And your eyes seem to say to me that this is all for the best. I hope you are right. I feel cold and alone in this World just as I felt when we started together Jesus, the time when you were born; the World was a sinful place, hearts cold as stone. I wish Joseph was by my side. I wish you were by my side. I want God by my side. As I kneel before you as you have died, I feel a warm hand against my shoulder and look into your beloved disciples' eyes. John. They look at me lovingly and we both shed tears at your cross. You are lifted from the cross and placed into my safe hands, the hands that cradled you when you were born, the hands that helped you when you fell, and the hands full of love. The soldiers look on, some still mocking, those Pharisees, those who bullied you and sent you over to be killed. You showed them such love and forgave them when you were dying. My Lord, Jesus, give me strength to carry on. I will tell the whole nation about your story my Son, My Son the greatest miracle maker, my Son the "Son of the most high", my Son, "the Beloved". This is a true story, the story of how the baby became a boy and became a man; this is your story, my Son through my eyes.

Chapter 1: Annunciation and visit to Elizabeth 

My story begins when I was twelve years old. My mother Anna and my father Joachim were finding it hard to keep all of us in my father's house. I had no siblings but my grandparents and my numerous amounts of cousins lived with us. My Father found it difficult to pay the huge amounts of taxes that the brutal Romans were making them pay. It was at the time of the harvest when those monsters came knocking for their money. There was a large, brutish one that I remember very distinctly. He kept shoving people out of the way. He kept banging on the people's doors commanding, "Get ready to pay your taxes. Move." I was happily talking to my best friends Miriam and Joshua, who loved her, when those Romans came along. Miriam's father looked as if he couldn't buy his way from Satan's grasp, in this case the Romans. They kept demanding the money off him but he tried with all his might to get more time to pay the taxes. Poor Amos! His family were even poorer than ours. The soldier said something to another which I couldn't hear but then suddenly I was being pushed out of the way. That brute was pushing me! My best friend Miriam was being pulled away from us. She screamed as they took her. Joshua looked like he might have fainted. I felt sorry for him. He never even told her how he felt. That was what happened if your family couldn't afford to pay taxes. The children were taken to work the debt. We were ruled by an unfair state but constantly we kept praying because we read that one day God would remember his servant Israel and save us.

At this point my Father felt it was time for me to grow up and to marry. He arranged a marriage between me and Joseph the Carpenter, a widower for fourteen years. He was a kind and virtuous man but how could they expect me to marry a man I was forced to love? Not only had this he already had children from another marriage. The Law was also strict at this time. I had to obey my fiancé in all things but I was also told I could not have children with him until a year after we married which would not be for a few months. But...this was not to be. I obeyed the law of my heart and the law of my God.

It was late evening when I had finished my work on my Father's land. He borrowed it from those Romans so that we could bring the harvest in. I was exhausted and so I travelled back home to Joseph shivering. He put a cloak around my shoulders but I did not even look at him, I was still angry that I was forced to marry him. We ate our food silently and then to our separate beds. Joseph fell straight to sleep but I felt agitated and strange about living in someone else's house. I soon fell asleep but about five minutes after I had tried to sleep, I started to shiver. It was freezing. Joseph obviously was unaware that there was a significant drop in the temperature. There was a cold waft of air as if it was going straight through me. I woke up astonished. I could see a bright star in the dark distance. It seemed to be the only one. I thought at first that it was my imagination but I could see it coming closer and it seemed to be getting brighter. It soon came to my window. With it came a shadow of a figure I could just make out.

"Hail Mary! O favoured one, the Lord is with you." At this I fell out of the bed and banged my head. What kind of greeting was this? How can I be favoured by God? I thought that maybe I was still dreaming so I pinched myself to make sure. It hurt so this was definitely happening for real.

He seemed to know what I was thinking because he said whispering, "Do not be afraid Mary! You are not dreaming. I have been sent by God to give you a message. He tells you that you will conceive in your womb and give birth to a son and you must call him Jesus. The name means God is with us."

I thought of explanations but it was impossible. I was so very confused. I was surprised Joseph couldn't hear what was going on. I cried uncontrollably.

"But...But...I have not lain with any man! I have only just been engaged to Joseph the Carpenter!" I explained through sobs, pointing to my fiancé on the opposite side.

"Hush! The Holy Spirit will come upon you and the power of the most high will over shadow you. For this reason, the Holy Offspring shall be called the Son of God."

Son of God? I couldn't believe my ears. This was what was surely foretold in the books that God would send someone to redeem us and save the people from their sins.

At this I knelt before him and he went on, "even your cousin Elizabeth is with child in her old age. Nothing sent by God is considered impossible." I thought for a moment. I saw Elizabeth last year and she had told me that she always wanted a child but couldn't because of her age. This is surely some heavenly sign! Out of all the confusion, I still loved God almighty above everything else. Love helped me answer God. In response to the task set out for me by God, I answered, "Behold the hand maid of the Lord; let it happen to me as you have said."

A few days had passed and the days showed me how love could blossom. I felt guilty of my behaviour recently towards Joseph so I kissed him when I awoke. What surprised me was that he kissed me back. He gathered me up in his arms and I wanted to see what he did for a living and so he offered to show me the tables and chairs he had finished making for a rich family. They were pretty tall. I had never seen such a high table. I put the vase I was carrying on the table and I was impressed that the table took its weight. I told him, "You are very clever and strong Joseph."

"Someday I will show our son how to work like this, like his father." He then suddenly covered my eyes and I said, "what is it Joseph? Why have you covered my eyes?"

He simply laughed and said, "It's a surprise!"

He pulled me over somewhere and then made me stop and he took his hands off my eyes.

I looked at the object that was placed in the middle. To me it just seemed like wood stuck together. I couldn't tell what he was making.

"Err... Joseph? What is it?" I asked laughing, for he had just tripped onto a piece of wood.

"I know it looks just like wood to you but you have got to have an imagination. You can as a carpenter see the finished object before you have finished it. It's a crib. It will be for our first born son or daughter."

This alarmed me as I then remembered the visit I had a few days ago by a man, a man that gave me a task involving a baby boy of the name Jesus.

"Err... Joseph? There is something I have to tell you..." I began.

"What is it my beloved girl?" he said kissing me. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"I love you." I said, well I couldn't tell him, not yet. Besides, who is to say he would believe me when I tell him. I feel so ashamed and I am frightened that he would not want to marry me anymore. I have to visit someone who would understand, someone who I could talk to.

Maybe...ELIZABETH.

The next morning I asked my parents if I could visit Elizabeth but they wanted me to stay and help with the Harvest but Joseph said he would help my parents as long as I came home safe and sound and in time for the Harvest. I loved him so much eventhough I was also feeling ashamed because I was keeping something from him. My Father agreed but my Mother eyed me suspiciously. Before I left I prayed to God, "Please Lord, let Elizabeth be with child. The Son of the most high will come to deliver his people Israel."

When I arrived at Elizabeth's, I called her by her name. She answered me and as she turned to walk towards me I could see that she was big with child just as the angel spoke. I believed!

"Oh, Mary! Blessed are you among women and blessed is the fruit of your womb!" she greeted me. What? Another strange greeting, familiar to the angel (or whatever he was)? How could she know? Did he tell her?

"But...how could you know?"

"Who am I that the Mother of my Lord should come to me. Just as you called me, the baby within me leapt for joy." I felt her womb as she said it and the baby kicked violently.

"He is very strong Elizabeth." I tried to look happy for her but she could see in my face how downhearted I seemed to appear.

"What is it my child?"

"Elizabeth. I am frightened."

"Mary sit down and tell me what is troubling you." she said trying to comfort me.

"No, it's alright I should be helping Zechariah finish painting that thing. My fiancé is a fine carpenter, he showed me some things he made." I said between sobs.

"Mary, he can finish it by himself. Talk to me about what's troubling you. I won't turn away."She said this quite sternly but also calmly. So I told her my fears and anxieties.

"Elizabeth out of all the women on this Earth why is it me God has called to be the Mother of his son? I am nothing, yet he is everything."

"Mary, God loves you."

"God seems to not know me or realise how it would make me feel. Elizabeth I am frightened, so very, very frightened, not just by the physical pain but pain from people turning away from me." I said panting with every breath, my eyes feeling sore.

"Mary, you look like you haven't slept for quite some time. Your eyes are so red. This has made you feel very upset and anxious and you haven't been sleeping very well." She said with a motherly, tenderly look at me.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to smile but it was no use.

"Who would turn away from you? I most certainly won't." Elizabeth demanded.

"Well my Mother doesn't trust me. She didn't want me coming over here. I think she can tell what is going on. My Father can sometimes also be too overprotective but he is also a very lawful man. To him I would have just broken a law which is punishable by death." I emphasised the word death to her. Where I come from, if you had children before the year you were married, you were considered adulterous and would be stoned to death.

"Mary, your Mother and Father love you very much and don't want to see any hurt come to you."

"Elizabeth, to make it worse I have a fiancé. It was arranged that I would marry Joseph the Carpenter soon. At first I admit I was angry that I was forced to marry this man but since then I have fallen in love with him, fallen in love with his work, his physique and his personality. I love him so very much but now I am scared that he won't believe me."

"Mary, if that man will not believe you and will turn away from you, just remember that someone is always on your side and will never turn away from you."

"I know God will always be there for me but at the moment I feel he has deserted me."

"Continue to pray to him. He knows you may find this task difficult and it may become easier. Just ask him for help and guidance."

"Elizabeth, do you want to know what my response was to the task set before me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I said to God's messenger, 'behold the handmaid of the Lord, let it happen to me as you have said but now I think, will it be worth it, for like I said, God is worth more to me and yet I am nothing."

"Mary, you love God with all your heart and have expressed this through obeying him but now let him show his love for you. You only need ask him and I am sure he will help you."

I cried bitterly into my hands.

"Mary, look at me. Look at me." I raised my head so that we looked into one another's eyes, mine red and blotchy. She wiped my tears away with her fingers and I will never forget the words she spoke to me next.

"Mary, you are my lord's Mother and you are also the bravest woman I have ever met. The burden you carry will become lighter." I smiled weakly at her.

"But...but..." I still wanted to know why me? Elizabeth seemed to know what I was thinking because she just simply hugged me and said, "God knows each one of us from the moment of our birth. You will be safe in his hands."

I am glad I visited Elizabeth, I love her very dearly. She is like a Motherly figure or sisterly figure to me. She seems to understand my situation very easily. I just wish I could make sense of it all. Everytime we see each other our family ties are closer than ever. I just hope my other relations will understand me.

A few months were creeping by, but that was not the only thing creeping by or in. One day I was helping Suzanna, Elizabeth's friend make some bread in the kiln. I had just taken the bread out when I finally felt it. For the first time I felt movement inside of me. I knelt to the floor and put my hand upon my slowly growing bump and I felt him kick. I couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was picking up wheat; I ran to her and placed her hand upon my bump, "wow the child is definitely a boy," she said and she added to me, "Feel here." She placed my hand upon her bump and I could feel a lot of kicking. Zechariah came over and kissed Elizabeth and touched her bump. I still love Joseph and I hope he will react the same way as Zechariah.

Chapter 2- Birth of John and Zechariah speaks

The next evening I stayed with Elizabeth whilst she was giving birth. Zechariah was beside her but never said a word to comfort her, he just held her hand. Elizabeth screamed as she pushed with all her strength, then silence, until we heard a wail coming from beneath Elizabeth. I could see tiny black eyes piercing at me. Elizabeth told me to get closer to her because I stepped back so that she and her husband could have their moment but I now stepped closer and saw the child was a gentle boy. Elizabeth fed him from her breast and then asked me if I wanted to hold him. She placed him in my arms and he seemed comfortable with me, no crying, that in fact he fell asleep.

"You are so good with children. They truly are a gift from God." Elizabeth whispered. I felt very touched and very emotional that tears filled my eyes.

"Mary?"

"It is nothing, Elizabeth," quickly wiping my tears away.

"No, tell me. You're still worried about your fiancé."

"I love him Elizabeth. I never used to but I love him now. I look at you and your husband, the love that you share and now you have a child to strengthen your loving bond as a couple. Joseph will think that I have been adulterous. I will have broken our marriage. Me. My entire fault. I shall be the one they blame. I shall have dishonoured my family and disgraced myself."

"Love is something to be cherished. You obviously have a large capacity to love. It is a complex situation you are in. You love both God and your fiancé. You've shown your love to Joseph and now God has told you to express your love by obeying him. I pity you my child. I am sure God will show all to Joseph."

I thought about it. Even if Joseph didn't believe me I still had God on my side. I will not give up on him. He is my rock, my strong hold, my refuge.

Zechariah gathered up the sleeping child from my arms without a word.

"Elizabeth why doesn't Zechariah speak?" I asked curiously.

"Well, approximately 9 months ago, he prayed in the temple alone and when he came out he could not speak a word and so he wrote down that he had a vision from God: 'A messenger,' he wrote, 'told me that you would become pregnant and bear a son. He struck me dumb because I did not believe him'

"He hasn't spoken since?" I peered over my shoulder at Zechariah who winked at me.

"No. Apparently the messenger told him that our Son would prepare a way for the Lord."

Days later it was time to circumcise the baby and pick his name.

"He shall have the name of John!" Elizabeth said lovingly cradling her child close.

"That's a lovely name, Elizabeth. All names come from God." I whispered to her.

"But...Elizabeth no one in your family has that name. If Zechariah could speak he could tell us the name of his blessed child." The women cried.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Zechariah indicated to me that he wanted me to pass him the tablet and chalk. He wrote the name: "John!" and as if by magic he spoke and said, "His name is John." What a miracle!

When Elizabeth heard that her husband could speak she stood up and gave me John to hold whilst she hugged her husband who started to praise God. As they were doing this, I went for a walk outside with John in my arms and the sun was beaming down. I felt a slight movement within me and John started to giggle. I knelt down on the ground being very careful with John, I prayed to God hoping he would hear me: "Please do not desert me Lord. I love you with all of my being and I offer all I am for the task set before me. I cannot do this alone; I need Joseph. Please show him some way that I am not at fault. I love him Lord. You have given me the gift of love and I love you for it. I am grateful but also scared of the fact that you have given me the task to carry your son. Help me be strong. Be forever with me". Amen.

"That's my girl." Elizabeth said picking me up off the floor. "God answers those who are humble and he will lift up the lowly and help those who obey him."

"Elizabeth, I hope God will answer my prayer."

"I'm sure he will, Mary, just keep on believing."

Now John started to cry and so I cradled him in my arms softly and gently and a couple of minutes later he fell straight back to sleep.

"Why Mary, you are a natural at this." Elizabeth whispered to me, laughing quietly as not to wake John.

"He is perfect, Elizabeth. Congratulations."

"Thank you, darling."

Zechariah came outside and lifted John from my arms and praised God singing quietly, "let us praise the Lord, the God of Israel! He has come to the help of his people and has set them free." He looked down at John and continued: "You, my child, will be called a prophet of the Most High God. You will go ahead of the Lord to prepare his road for him, to tell his people that they will be saved by having their sins forgiven. God will shine on us and guide our steps into the path of peace." We all joined in. I said to Zechariah, "You are a great Father, Zechariah."

I then thought of Joseph, I had promised him that I would return home to him.

"Mary, you can stay here, if you are still worried about Joseph. We will help you with the baby."

"Elizabeth, thank you for your hospitality, but I promised my fiancé I would return home soon. He will wonder where I am. If I break my promise, I will have broken a law by God. I cannot leave him. I must stand up to Joseph. God will be at my side. He is my guidance, my help, my refuge. He is my candle light in the dark room."

"I will always think of you, my cousin." She cried with tears falling down her face.

"I will always come back and visit you Elizabeth, you are like the sister I never had. You have shown me great love and I am glad I visited someone who understands my situation, I just hope others will find it as easy as you did to believe me."

I kissed her on the cheek and she placed her hand upon my bump and I said goodnight to her and Zechariah. I kissed John and then looked up at the sky which had one lonely star surrounded by darkness. That is how I felt before I came to Elizabeth's, isolated by the World, crying out into the darkness but nobody wants to listen. The darkness is beginning to lift and I can see light but it is still edging away from me. That little light is having the hope that they would believe me.

Chapter 3- Doubt turned to Faith

The next morning, I left Elizabeth's home having kissed her and Zechariah.

She whispered to me, "God will always be with you, Mary!"

"Thank you Elizabeth! For everything!" I said hugging her tightly.

I kissed baby John who was in his Mother's arms. At the same time I felt a big kick inside of me and John babbled as if he could talk to my unborn child. Elizabeth and Zechariah smiled at me.

As I arrived back home, people stared at me strangely, even some of my friends. I didn't react to them. I ran straight home and I went straight inside the house. My Mother and Father were not home but the door was opened and I walked in. I tried to compose myself of what I would say to them, what I would say to Joseph. The thought of him broke my heart, I slid onto the ground and wept, not noticing that he and my parents had crept inside the house and were standing behind me.

"Mary..." Joseph picked me up off the floor and kissed me. I kissed him back longingly but he stopped abruptly and stepped back.

It was then that he noticed my bump.

"Joseph...let me explain..." I began with tears rolling down.

"One of those monster's raped you, Mary didn't they? Tell me that this wasn't your fault." Joseph said looking at me with tears in his eyes.

There was a long pause before I responded.

"No they didn't touch me."

"But... then...how?" He said slowly and quietly.

I felt he wouldn't believe me but I had to try.

I told him the story about the angel visiting and telling me I would be the Mother of God's son. It would not be through man and woman, that the child would be formed. I tried to explain that the Holy Spirit was working through me to create this holy being. It sounded really complicated in my head. No wonder Joseph looked at me bewildered. I also mentioned what Elizabeth had told me.

"He told you that you would bear the son of God. Mary, how am I to believe this? Is this a story you have made up?"

"No, Joseph. Please believe me. I have spoken the truth."

"I'm not sure I know what the truth is anymore, Mary." Joseph told me that he was saddened and was very disappointed in me. He said he himself was confused. He told me that he was always seen to the people outside that he was an honourable man and very virtuous. So to him I have broken the law. If he stayed with me he would also be seen as an adulterer and he would not diminish his honour and reputation.

"You...you don't believe me. I thought you loved me. I thought we were happy," I cried.

"I thought so too. I thought you loved me."

I tried to stop him continuing, "I do love you Joseph. I want to be with you. It's just that I have to obey God too. He is love. He gave me love. My heart shows me my path and I must follow it and stay true to it."

He wasn't listening to me. He continued, "I have enough love for you that I will not accuse you and so people will not harm you, but I cannot be affiliated with you or the child. From now on we are divorced. People cannot know this yet, I will not have you disgraced in public, and so you must still sleep at my house as to not place attention on yourself or me." Joseph looked like he was being torn up into pieces; I couldn't bear to watch him like this.

"Is it because I am not like Hannah?" I said angrily. I knew I had taken it a bit too far. My parents had known Hannah and had told me about her and how she died giving birth to her youngest son. Hannah was the love of his life and now I felt I could never be like her.

"Joseph...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...Joseph...I...Love you." He had stormed out before I had even finished.

My Mother and Father had overheard everything I had told Joseph.

"Mary...what have you done? You have broken the law. What happened?" My Father shook me hard.

I told them what happened and added, "I was given this task by God. His messenger came to me at night and told me that God wanted me to carry his son within my womb and my son will be great and will save the people from their sins. He told me that Elizabeth and Zechariah were met by him too and she has now given birth to a baby boy."

"You should have stayed with Elizabeth. Mary people have been stoned to death for this crime!" My Mother cried.

"I have not committed any crime or offense and as long as I have faith in God, he will protect me!" I said courageously.

My Father had had enough. One thing my Father always cared about was the honour of his family and by my actions he felt this was dishonouring him and so he snapped and slapped me across the face. My Mother grabbed me close as she could see my distress and tears.

"Mary, you have dishonoured me. Now what of Joseph?" My Father said not even looking at me.

That night I slept at Joseph's, well I tried to but I kept thinking about him, Joseph, Joseph, Joseph and I thought about the person growing inside of me and what future he would have. At the same time I could hear Joseph struggling to sleep as he kept murmuring, "Mary, Mary, Ma..."

I then heard no more and so I cried myself to sleep.

An hour or so later I felt a hand on my stomach and I woke up. It was Joseph kneeling on the floor with his hand touching my bump.

"Joseph...I do not understand. I thought we were divorced. You...you..." but he stopped my mouth with a kiss.

"Mary...I believe you!" Joseph exclaimed. I could not say a word. Tears were falling but these were of joy. Joseph wiped them away and hugged me. He whispered, "An angel came to me in my dream and told me the child within you was created with the Holy Spirit and that I should not be afraid. He said that we should call him Jesus for he shall save the people from their sins.

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do, I love you. Your child will need a Father. I will raise him as my own. I will be your husband if you will marry me."

"Of course I will if you will have me. I am sorry for what I said about Hannah. I know how much you loved her. I didn't mean to" I cried.

"No sweetheart. I know you didn't mean it. Outbursts can happen when you're pregnant. I know because Hannah had a lot of those. Do not be afraid, Mary. I love you just as much as I loved Hannah, and actually you remind me a lot of her. I am sorry I was angry at you. I now know how hard it must be for you but we will pull through this together."

Suddenly I felt a faint movement inside of me. "Joseph, he's moving, our son is moving. Feel here." Together we felt a kick from my son within me.

My Mother had made my dress ages ago but at that time I didn't love Joseph and so didn't have a care for it. Now it was the day of our wedding and I couldn't wait to put it on. I hope it still fits as I have put on a lot of weight recently. I was getting ready at my parents' house and my Mother helped me put on the dress and I couldn't believe that it still fitted. She then kissed my cheek and placed the new headdress on my head. It seemed my Mother and Father believed me once Joseph had told them about his dream. My Father had apologized to me and held me close and said that I was so brave and that I could never dishonour him. He told me I had made him proud. I was glad he was giving me away to Joseph. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. We were getting married outside where the sun seemed to be beaming down upon us. My Father put me on the donkey that was to carry me down the road to Joseph. When we got there my Father walked me down to Joseph who was beaming with pride.

"Do you Mary take Joseph to be your husband?" the Rabbi said.

"I do." That was the answer I would have given no matter what. I now knew he would be there for me and our baby. Elizabeth had been right.

"Do you Joseph take Mary to be your wife?"

I looked at him awaiting his answer; my heart was ready to burst.

"I do." We both smiled at each other.

"You may kiss the bride." Joseph and I did not need telling twice. We kissed longingly and then I felt a soft kick in my stomach so I whispered to Joseph, "Joseph, someone loves you and your answer as much as I do."

He looked at me strangely. I pointed down towards my stomach and then as newly husband and wife we felt a movement of the child.

"Mary, can I give you a present?" Joseph asked me lovingly.

"If you wish to but I have everything I need and want."

He disappeared down the road and as he appeared, I saw it. It was marvellous, handmade by my husband. He had finished it at last, the crib. Before he even got back to me, I ran to meet him down the road and kissed him. I told him I already had a gift of the finest husband but he said he needed to give me another one because I apparently gave him three. I asked him how.

Joseph said," you have firstly agreed to love me and be my wife, secondly you have given me a son, well step-son and thirdly you have given me a deeper faith."

"Joseph, all these things were not caused by me but by God. You may not be his biological Father, but I will make sure he knows he has a Father here too. You will be able to teach him carpentry and he will always look up to you."

"Who would look up to me, especially the son of God, I am nothing."

"What has brought this on, Joseph? You said you would take care of both of us. You married me."

"I am frightened, Mary. I am not as brave as you."

"Yes you are and besides I married you because I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you. We will do this together. Couples help each other ."

"Thank you Mary."

"Well, the burden you carry will become lighter." I laughed at him. He couldn't understand why I was laughing but it was because I was scared and said that I felt I was not worthy enough. Elizabeth's response was the same as what I just gave Joseph.

We continued the wedding celebrations way into the night, well with our families, that is. We invited many of our friends but they had shunned us. It was obvious they didn't agree with the fact that I was with child already and that Joseph still agreed to marry me. Despite this, we ignored them and it definitely was the best day of my life. I had a husband who would always love me and I will always love him, even after death. He will also be a great Father. We all doubt, sometime in our life, but Faith brings us closer to God and to each other.

That night I slept peacefully. It was surely the best night I had had for weeks. I had my shining star with me, nothing could go wrong. Or could it?

The day following the wedding, Joseph and I were woken by loud banging noises and screaming coming from outside. Joseph placed an arm around my waist as we crept through the door; those fiends had come pounding on everyone's doors. I thought it was time to pay taxes because I had been away for a long time. However, I was wrong. It was an order for a census which meant that every man had to take each member of his family and travel to the place of his ancestors and that anyone who didn't would be dealt with, in this case, if you didn't leave you would be killed. They were beasts and their threats and actions were inhumane. Joseph had to register in Bethlehem as his ancestors were from the line of King David. My Mother wanted me to stay but I said I was going to go with my husband, my family. I told them I loved them both and I added to my Father that he had always wanted me to grow up and I told him I married a great man and that anywhere he will go I will go.

My Mother was worried for me as all Mother's are. Mainly her concern was that Bethlehem is a long, long journey and she was worried that we would not make it in time for the child to be born there.

I assured her that everything was going to be fine, especially as I had Joseph.

He added words of comfort to my parents, "I will look after your daughter and the baby with all that I am. I promise you this."

"I know you will my Son! You must take the donkey for her to sit on!" My Father said proudly.

My Father place me on the donkey and said to me, "One day you will return to Nazareth and will receive a great welcome." My Mother added, "I would love to see you and my grandson." I said thank you and good bye to them both and cried as they both kissed me.

I am no longer the lonely star in the night sky isolated because God has lifted me out of the darkness into the light. He has given me a guide and help in the form of my courageous husband Joseph.

Chapter 4- A perilous Journey

As we were on our journey we stopped by to eat and talk. I felt calmer now I had Joseph by my side every day and we could talk about our feelings about this great task set before us. We hadn't told anyone except my parents. I asked Joseph what he felt about it all. I wanted to know what he was thinking and what his point of view was. He said to me, "Mary, I will be honest with you. I don't know if I can do this. Mary, I am frightened."

"Aww, Joseph. Don't be frightened. You are a very strong man. Please don't doubt yourself again." I kissed him.

"I won't give up on you, no matter how scared I am. Are you frightened Mary?" Joseph asked me through tears.

"Yes, well I am terrified." I said laughing.

The baby was moving within me as if he could feel and hear the sounds of laughter.

I stopped laughing as soon as I felt him kick.

"What is it Mary?" Joseph asked me looking worried.

"Joseph, feel here." I placed his hand upon my bump and he cried out.

"Oh Mary! The child is definitely a boy. He is kicking ferociously."

"I know. " I flinched with pain slightly.

"Mary can I help with anything?"

"No, darling you have done enough already. You could stop worrying."

The next day as we travelled on we heard people preaching saying, "the Messiah is coming. He will redeem people from their sins." Those people were so brave to preach out. They would often be pulled out from the crowds by those monsters, Romans, and put to death by crucifixion just for speaking the truth. This was all King Herod's doing. He is frightened there is going to be a new king. Joseph and I looked at each other when the man was preaching because we knew the Messiah was coming sooner than he thought.

We travelled further and noticed an elderly woman who was also preaching but quietly to people who would listen. She then noticed Joseph and me. She stopped in mid sentence and came up to us.

"Here, take this." She placed in my hand something she had made. It was a blanket made of sheep's wool. She told me her husband was a shepherd.

"I couldn't possibly take it." I said to her.

"No, you must for the child." She looked at me and took my hand. "I can tell he will be a great man like his Father."

"I'll give you some money for it. Joseph, where did you put the money purse?" I said to him.

Joseph started looking where we attached some things to the donkey.

"No, don't. I don't need the money. It's for the child, he is holy and will save the people from their sins."

"Yes, he will. I will remember you in my heart...errr?" Trying to guess what her name was.

"My name is Teresa. I wish you both luck with all my heart."

She then looked at Joseph and took his hand.

"You will have great joy, for a son has the face of his father and looks up to him." At this Joseph looked tense, I quickly grabbed his hand and he kissed me. We travelled further, the blanket close to my chest.

The following day as we approached Jerusalem we saw some of those bullies, at the entrance. One of them drew near to us and stopped us as we started to go on.

"Halt." He said. "Where are you headed?"

"From Nazareth to Bethlehem." My husband announced. I started to get nervous so Joseph clutched my hand.

The other soldier said, "Search him."

I was getting more and more nervous. It took them awhile before Joseph said, "Excuse me how long will this take because my wife is big with child and we must keep going if we are to reach our destination in time." He was very courageous to speak like that especially to the Romans.

The soldier in charge looked at my face and I didn't even look at him. He nodded and they let us past through Jerusalem, the Holy city.

As we arrived in Jerusalem we were approached by many people. Many of them tried to sell us things but we had very little money with us. The money was for the child, if we needed to buy extra food or clothing for him once he was born which could be any day now. When we told them no, one man approached me whilst Joseph was looking at something, a piece of jewellery. Joseph noticed him, who seemed to me that he was going into the purse we had attached to the donkey with rope. Joseph was only fixated on one thing and it seemed to be the knife the man had in his hand. As the man was close to me, it must have frightened Joseph because he ran over and grabbed the knife out of the man's hand and the money. The man pushed Joseph in retaliation and Joseph was getting angry.

"How dare you steal from us? And how dare you threaten a woman who is pregnant?" Joseph shouted.

The man pushed him again, this time to the ground and I saw the glistening of the knife in his hand again whilst Joseph was head down in the sand. It looked like the man was going to strike my husband. Joseph couldn't see the man. I didn't know what to do but then suddenly I had an idea. I couldn't let this stranger kill the man I loved. I acted as if I was in pain. I screamed, "Joseph! Joseph!" He panicked and kicked the man so he landed on the ground and grabbed the knife and ran back towards me. The man got nearer and Joseph raised the knife and I was worried that he would kill the man so I said to Joseph, "Joseph, don't do it. Don't do it. He isn't worth it. Think of the baby." He looked at me and his eyes melted from anger to love. He still continued to raise the knife and I shut my eyes quickly but he simply threw it onto the ground. I opened my eyes.

"Why did you close your eyes? Did you believe I would kill him? Don't you trust me?" he kissed me.

"Of course I do. You are my husband." I kissed him back.

"Aww! How sentimental!" At this I pulled away from Joseph and the man continued to tease Joseph.

"Go on, kill me." The man was taunting Joseph.

"Why would I want to do that? Especially, when God knows who I am. I am not a murderer."

"Really? You would not kill me, although I tried to kill you and your wife for your money and goods?"

"Not even then. I don't believe in retaliation." He said warmly.

The man knelt down at Joseph's feet and his hand reached out to him, "I am sorry I did that to you. It's just that my family are hungry and we have little money. My Father will threaten to kill me if I don't bring something home."

Joseph took the man's hand and picked him up off the floor, "You have God who watches over you and protects you, but here have my food." He took some food from one of the pouches and gave it to the man. I also knew how the man felt as my family were also very poor and we had little food or money.

"You have more need of it than I do. I can't let someone like you go hungry."

"Bless you sir and madam. Blessed is the child within you for holy is his name."

We thanked him but then I had just doubled up in pain. Earlier, I only screamed because I didn't want Joseph to get hurt. I just put on an act. However, this time I was not acting, this time it was for real, the baby kicked me very hard so I knew we had to keep going. I placed one hand on Joseph's and another hand upon my child whilst doubling up in pain. I didn't want to worry Joseph yet, so I told him it was alright. He kissed my hand and led us through. We passed the "Holy temple". Well, it was supposed to be Holy but all I saw was a market stall and Roman brutes seeing that there was no trouble.

"Those monsters. The temple is supposed to be 'Holy' but now it is a den of thieves. How they can let this go on is beyond me." Joseph exclaimed angrily, pushing people out of the way who were blocking the exit.

I thought of how brave Joseph was back there with that thief, if it wasn't for him, the child and I could have died. He tried to sacrifice himself instead. I would never see that happen to my husband. I knew I could trust him with all my heart. I cannot wait for my Son to be born and then we will be a complete family. The child has already brought us both closer together. That woman Teresa was right my son will be the perfect image of his Father, Joseph and God. Joseph is the image of God. God has done mighty things for me...

"...he has remembered me, his lowly servant! From now on all people will call me blessed, because of the great things the Mighty God has done for me. His name is Holy; from one generation to another he shows mercy to those who honour him. He has stretched out his mighty arm and scattered the proud with all their plans. He has brought down mighty kings from their thrones; and lifted up the lowly. He has filled the hungry with good things, and has sent the rich away with empty hands."

Chapter 5- The birth of my Son Jesus and the presentation

We were finally on our last part of our journey to Bethlehem and we passed some shepherds looking after their sheep. They looked rather lonely. It was getting dark and suddenly I felt it. THUMP! I doubled up in terrible pain. I felt him punch me so hard that I struggled to breathe so I had to get the message to Joseph without worrying him even though I was petrified, "Joseph, how long is it until we get to Bethlehem?" I tried to say calmly so that he wouldn't notice the fear in my voice.

His response was, "Not long now Mary. Why?"

"Well..." trying not to panic him, I had to think of something but couldn't. It was becoming agonizingly painful, "I think the child is coming."

"Oh no. We are nearly there. Do you think you can hold on?" He said trying not to worry.

I simply nodded and said, "for a bit, but I don't know how long."

I kept breathing as Joseph instructed me to do but it was so excruciatingly painful. I screamed in agony as another punch in my stomach told me my Son was in a hurry to come into this World. Joseph asked me gently, "Mary, what is it? The child?" All I did was nod my head. The donkey seemed to be worried and panicked when I screamed and it was worse for him as my water had just broke, so he tried to run but Joseph grabbed him by his rope. Joseph got me down of the donkey and sat me down whilst he then started to worry and started through Bethlehem banging on people's doors and shouting but no one listened to him, some came, saw who it was and then banged the door in our face. I told my child, "Don't worry, we will find a place. Your Father will help us." Those people were cold but I couldn't get angry or upset because I had to concentrate on my baby boy. By now I was completely exhausted and hungry. I was shivering with fear and with cold. I felt sorry for Joseph; he didn't like seeing me in pain. He was frightened. I was frightened, well, no, I was terrified. Joseph then saw a bright light coming from ahead so he took me, not the donkey, over. He met an innkeeper.

Joseph asked him quickly, "Sorry, to bother you on a night like this sir but is there any room for us to stay?"

Angrily, he said to Joseph, "Sorry we are fully booked."

I then had to bend down in pain.

"Mary?" Joseph cried out.

"I'm alright. Really Joseph."

"No you are not. Come here." He cuddled me close to him and I started to sob quietly into his arms. There was a curb on the street and so we sat down huddled close.

"What's wrong with her?"

"My wife is big with child and is going into labour. She's in terrible pain."

"Why didn't you say so? I'm afraid, we can't offer you a room but the stable is more than comfortable with all the hay. I'm very sorry I can't be of any more help."

"Mary?" Joseph looked at me whilst I was sitting down.

"Yes, it will have to do. He isn't waiting. Will you help me?"

"Of course, darling. Lean on me."

"I'll get some blankets and some water for her to drink." The innkeeper said quietly to Joseph.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"No problem. It's not every day that a child is born here." He laughed. He came back after about five minutes. Whilst he had been away Joseph had made a pillow of straw for my head and he laid me down. The innkeeper entered with the blankets and the water.

I just had enough breath to say "Thank you."

The innkeeper said, "You don't mind if I go back to the inn? It's just that it is fully crowded and we have to..."

"Do what you have to do, my good man. I will help her. Thank you again for your help."

The innkeeper left us and Joseph quickly said he had to go outside and put the donkey away with the other animals. He was taking some time doing this so I was getting worried and suddenly I had to scream his name, "Joseph! Joseph!" He came rushing in with the water. "I'm sorry that I left you, Mary. I just prayed to God for some guidance and help.

"That's alright Joseph! I hope God answered your prayer because I could do with some help."

I had to rely on him to help me. I could trust him. I knew it was hard for him. He gave me the water because the baby suddenly stopped hurting me for a while so that I could sit up. As soon as I drank some, I had to spit it out again because another wave of pain shot right though me. I took the headdress that I had been wearing off because I was feeling all sticky and hot.

"You ready Joseph?" I panted. I could see his face was worried.

I touched his hand and said, "We will do this together!"

I told him to lift my dress up so he could see the baby when I pushed. I screamed after each push, it must have been so hard for Joseph. I just took his hand and he flinched as I crushed it whilst pushing. I could see a star coming near us that reminded me of a time before. It shone upon us as my Son was entering the World.

"Mary is there anything I can do to stop your pain?" He asked me as I screamed again.

"Yes...yes...please...please just stay with me." I said out of breath.

I pushed until I could push no more and I lay back down completely exhausted. I heard a muffled sound and I saw Joseph holding a bundle in his arms. The Perfect Father! I noticed he had used the blanket that Teresa gave. "Let me see him, my little Jesus!" He showed him to me and I was so happy that tears rolled down my cheeks. "Oh Joseph, he has your mouth and nose. I can tell his hair is going to be like yours. He..."

Then all of a sudden I felt really cold and melted slowly into darkness, I tried to call out to someone, to Joseph. I can't die, I can't leave Joseph on his own to care for our baby. If this is dying, it is peaceful but I am scared. I can't leave him. I can't leave my Joseph and my only son. Must I die after just giving birth to him?

Then I heard something, it sounded like someone singing. It sounded very sweet and comforting. I slowly came back and saw Joseph looking at our son simply singing with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jo...seph!" I said murmering.

"Oh, Miriam!" Joseph said crying. I loved it when he used my nickname.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I thought I was going to lose you. You lost a lot of blood and became unconscious. I kept praying that I would never lose you. I can't lose you." He came over to me and gave me a big hug. We cried into each other's shoulders. "Miriam, as you were lying there, I looked at our son and he suddenly opened his eyes just before you awoke and they are the same as yours."

"Let me see him." I said excitingly but exhausted at the same time.

Joseph passed Jesus over to me and he let out a quiet yawn before closing his eyes again. I kissed his forehead gently as to not wake him. "He's beautiful, just like you Joseph." Then I let out a yawn.

"You need rest Miriam, sleep. I'll hold him while you rest."

"Thank you for everything, Joseph. You gave me the strength I needed and God gave strength to both of us."

I smiled at both my boys before sleeping deeply. I began to have a nightmare. The Romans were coming, coming, brandishing their swords. I saw one of them. He came up to me and Joseph and demanded to know where our baby was. I had looked down at the crib and Jesus was not there. Joseph came up to the soldier and said, "Our baby has gone." "Gone where?" he demanded. Whilst this was going on, I was crying deeply, thinking of where our baby was. Joseph and the Roman were arguing and I saw it happen so quickly, the Roman pulled out his sword and struck my husband in the chest which made me scream out loud. I woke up sweating.

"Miriam...Miriam...What is it?"

"Joseph? You're still alive."

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you." He came and kissed me and said , " you probably just had a nightmare."

"No this was real. It must be a warning!"

"What happened?"

I told him about my dream and he held me close and said , "I will never leave you . You must understand and Jesus is sleeping soundly. Look."

I looked down and Joseph was right. He was sleeping soundly in his crib but I just noticed something near his head. A thorn. So I went to grab it with my finger and as I did so grabbed the sharp point and my finger started to gash with blood. Joseph came up to me and kissed it better.

"You already have motherly instincts. You would protect your son no matter what. I am so very proud of you."

"Thank you. Joseph!" I yawned again.

" You should try and rest, Mary."

" I can't. I am scared, Joseph. I don't want another nightmare like the one I just had."

Suddenly I saw him get up and he went outside.

I picked up my child who was crying and followed.

I saw him kneeling on the floor, crying.

"Joseph? Why did you do that?"

"Miriam, I am not worthy to be in your presence."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the Mother of my Lord. How can I care for him?"

"Joseph. It won't be easy but you promised you would help me through everything. That is why we were married. Besides, God will help us through. He answered your prayers ten minutes ago, didn't he?"

"Yes. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You have fatherly instincts. Do you remember when you protected us from that thief who nearly killed us? You protected your wife and son. So please, Joseph..."

"Mary, how am I to take care of him? The son of God."

"How did you take care of James and Joshua?" Those are Joseph's older sons from his first wife who passed away giving birth to Joshua.

"But..."

"Joseph, have faith."

He smiled at me and said, "You're right Mary as usual. I promise to be a good husband and Father."

"You already are...and here, I know you can help Jesus calm down and go back to sleep."

"Maybe he needs feeding first."

"Wow, Joseph. See? You are good at this."

We laughed together and looked at the stars. We gave each other a kiss before going inside to be in the warmth. Joseph came in after me and I swore I could hear him say, "Thank you God." I sensed God's presence and he shone down on his Son. Jesus was kicking up a fuss. "Honey, shush. Are you hungry?" So I fed him from my breast before burping him and placing him back to sleep. Joseph started singing the song he said he sang to his other sons. It was so calm and peaceful that soon I fell asleep. An hour passed before I heard a little sound. It was a little lamb bleating and it seemed to be leading the shepherds, the same ones we had seen hours ago. " Sorry that we have woken you," said the boy shepherd, "it's just that an angel told us that a King would be born, wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger and our lamb seemed to know the way!" At this story, I lifted the child (who just began to cry) from his bed. He had made a mess in his nappy so I began to change him. "Even the child of God makes messes," I laughed to myself. Jesus giggled at me and I showed Joseph and he laughed to. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He seemed quite comfortable. He simply looked at the shepherd boy and the lamb. The boy shepherd brought the lamb nearer and said, "I have no gift to lay before the King but this lamb who knew where you were, please take her!"

"My dear, God bless you and your household! God has given this child as a gift to all of mankind!"

The Shepherds looked like they were heading back but I insisted that they stayed a while. We told the boy about the woman we met, because he was intrigued by the blanket. When we told her who it was, he said, "That's my Mother!" Suddenly, I heard the door of the inn open. The innkeeper came out carrying some food. He saw me and Joseph and spotted Jesus in Joseph's arms. The innkeeper had tears in his eyes and gave us the food. Then he suddenly spotted the shepherds.

"Hey, who said you were invited. Clear off. "

"Please leave them alone. They have come to see the baby. They are very nice. Please let them stay."

After a few minutes trying to argue his way out, he gave up and said to the shepherd boy, "alright. I am sorry I have offended you," and shook his hand.

Then an hour or two later, we heard another animal or two drawing nearer and found three camels with what, seemed like three kings sitting on top of them. They looked lovingly down on us.

The innkeeper was shocked, "I will have to get some more food."

"It is alright, my fine man. Do not be afraid. We have just arrived from following a magnificent star which has guided us here to see a new King."

They came off their camels and each presented a gift

The Man called Caspar presented, "The gift of gold, for the King of Kings!"

Balthazar presented, "Frankincense for the priest of all priests!"

Melchior presented, "Myrrh for thy sacrifice!"

Each kneeled to our Son and I felt it in my heart that these men were loving but I was surprised as they were of higher status than us for we are nothing. Why is my son considered a King? They told me that they were people who studied the stars and had been following a star all the time we had been travelling which brought them to us. I thanked everyone for their gifts and so did Joseph.

Caspar then warned us, "Be careful! King Herod would want to see the child and if he finds him kill him for he feels he will be overthrown by your Son in years to come." At this I held Jesus close to me and Joseph put an arm around me. This reminded me a lot about my dream, I started to cry but I valiantly cried, "I will never let that happen. He would have to kill me first!"

"He would have to kill us both!" Joseph said clutching my hand.

The boy shepherd asked me if I didn't mind letting him hold our baby. I looked up at Joseph who simply smiled at the boy and so I passed our baby Jesus to this innocent boy who was crying tears of joy at witnessing the first sight of the Messiah. I smiled, gazing at my baby boy. He smiled at this young boy who told me his name was 'David' named after the King and started to giggle and grabbed his finger. I told him what a coincidence it was to have our baby born in King David's hometown and have been held by a boy named David. We laughed and he gave the child back to me and said that he will tell others what he had seen. He added that he would always remember this night and keep it in his heart. The shepherds then were leaving and the wise men bowed and kissed the child. "Good luck!" they whispered.

When they had all gone, I pondered everything, like how my Son was a great King, what sacrifice he would make. I also looked at the innocent lamb that had fallen asleep. I was so exhausted so Joseph took the sleeping baby from my arms and laid him back down in the manger. I placed the lamb on the ground next to him.

"Mary, I am so proud of you!" Joseph said and then he asked me, "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired. At first I was very frightened but I was given help from God and from you. I love you."

"I love you too." He embraced me and kissed me longingly. We both went over to the crib and kissed our Son softly and then Joseph stroked my head as I began to doze off to sleep in his arms.

Hours later something woke me, I thought it was the baby moaning in his sleep but it was Joseph. He told me the angel that had come to us before told him to take us to Egypt to escape the wrath of King Herod who was going to try and kill our son. I panicked; my nightmare was not going to come true. It couldn't happen now. To do so his plan, told by the angel, was that his soldiers would kill every boy under two years old. So of course I believed Joseph straight away and we left for Egypt with the child sleeping in my arms. I cried because I felt as if I was one of the Mothers in Bethlehem, torn apart that Herod would kill innocent children but there was no way we could help, God had commanded us to go and so as his humble servant, I obeyed.

Weeks later we went to Jerusalem because the Law of Moses commanded that every male first born was to be dedicated to God and so we went to the temple. A man called Simeon was there and he held our son in his arms and praised God and thanked him for letting him see the "Messiah" before he dies. Simeon then spoke to me and told me that God has chosen my son to save the people of Israel even whilst people will speak against him. He added another statement which frightened me, "And sorrow, like a sharp sword will break your own heart." Joseph had listened to this too and he saw my expression of fear and he wrapped his arm around me. I took the baby from Simeon's arms and cuddled him, he babbled and I felt a tear stream down my face.

Chapter 6- "I commend to you my spirit"- Death of my Father

After our time in Jerusalem, we travelled back home. My Mother was thrilled to see us and embraced me and Joseph and she noticed the bundle in my arms so I held out the baby for her to hold. She took him gently from my arms and he seemed to be really comfortable with her as if she were his Mother.

"Mother, where is Father?" I cried looking around for him.

"I am here, Mary." He said walking towards me, leaning on his walking stick.

"Joachim, you must not be out here. You should be resting." My Mother said anxiously.

"Anna, be quiet. I am fine. I heard my angel's voice and I had to see her." My Father said proudly.

"I am here Father." I ran to him and hugged him tightly and did not want to let go.

"Mary, your Mother and I saw this magnificent thing a few months ago. It was a star, the only star in the sky and it brought with it an amazing light shining down somewhere."

"Funny you should mention that Joachim," a voice said behind us. It was Joseph, having returned from putting the donkey away with the other animals.

He went on, "we had visitors that came to see the child as soon as he was born."

My Mother had to butt in like all mothers sometimes do, just to do her job as the carer "where was he born? Were you alright?" I love my mother dearly and I know she means well but sometimes she can be too protective, too careful.

"Mother, please, I was alright, I had Joseph. We were alright. We managed it just in time. All the inns were full but a kind innkeeper had this stable and so I had to give birth there."

"A stable? But, the smell...the animals...weren't you cold?" My Mother asked me. She liked to always ask me a lot of questions.

"Mother, the stable was clean and yes, I was cold but Joseph held me close and then I started to feel warm. The baby was and still is alright. We found a manger and that was his bed during that night. During this journey, Joseph and I have become really close and Father I want to thank you for allowing me to marry a great man. Joseph helped me through it all." I said to them, narrating what had happened that night and then held Joseph's hand.

"It seems that I made the right choice in letting you marry Joseph. My son I put my ultimate trust and belief in you. But...who were these visitors?" My Father asked Joseph.

"Our first visitor was a lamb followed by his owner, a shepherd boy named 'David' and some other shepherds. Then an hour or two later, some wise men who studied the stars visited us and gave us some gifts for the child."

It was my time to add a bit in to Joseph's retelling of that night, "They all said they had seen this beam of light shining down and so they all followed it. This must have been the same light you had seen. Truly that journey was not just a physical journey but also a journey of faith and discovery."

My Father then started to shake severely, "Father, are you alright?"

Joseph said to me, "Mary, go and get your Father some water. I will stay with him. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will he be alright, Joseph?"

"I don't know, I am not a doctor. Only time will tell. Only God knows."

I just went to get some water for my family from the well when my Mother screamed, I had never heard her scream like that before. Joseph quickly ran up to me and said, " It's your Father...your Father...he is..."

"Don't you dare say the word, Joseph." I said crying. I then noticed something, "Joseph where's our baby?" I hated saying my baby.

"He's still with your Mother."

We both ran to my Mother and I saw my Father on the ground.

"What happened, Mother?"

She could not say a word so Joseph spoke, "your Father clutched his heart and collapsed off that chair Mary. I don't think he will make it. I'm sorry darling."

"You and I will have to lift him onto his bed between us. Mother, you hold Jesus." I could see her face. She was about to sob. "Be strong, Mother".

"I will try, like you."

Between Joseph and I we lifted my Father onto his bed and my Mother and I knelt to the floor at his bedside with Joseph looking on with his hand on my shoulder.

"Mary, my sweet daughter!" my Father cried lovingly. "I'm sorry for everything. I am a terrible Father."

"How dare you say that Father? I thank God everyday for giving me the most wonderful parents."

"I have doubted my daughter and my God. How will God forgive me?"

"I am sure he will Father. I love you and I love him. He loves you too."

"Am I forgiven by you, Mary?"

"Of course pa pa!"

"But I...I..." He stumbled for the words to say.

"Hush pa pa! I thank you for giving me a wonderful gift of a man who is most humble and a great Father just like you. You have given me everything. I wish I could have done more for you." I said tears rolling down my face. My Father wiped them off my face.

"My son!" My Father whispered, beckoning Joseph to come closer to him.

"Yes Joachim?" Joseph replied.

"I entrust my daughter into your hands, take care of her my Son," my Father cried in a breath.

Last thing, I had to do for him was to let him see the Messiah.

"Father, here is my Son Jesus!" and I lifted Jesus from my Mother's hands and placed him in my Father's.

"He is perfect Mary! Like you! He looks a lot like Joseph but definitely has your eyes and his face when he sleeps is like yours," Father exclaimed. "Mary," he continued, "I never told you this but I knew you were destined for something great because after your Mother and I married, your Mother found it hard to conceive a child, so we prayed to God that if we had a child we would dedicate that child to God. When your Mother conceived we never thought it was going to be a baby girl, you, but we still promised you up to God and that is why, my child you are blessed."

"Father?" I said, I could see he was faltering.

"Mary, I will always be with you. I am so proud of you. Anna?"

My Mother went to him sobbing as if her heart was shattering into tiny pieces.

"Don't cry for me! I love you with all my heart!"

"But...But I love you too. Don't leave me."

However, we knew that God had to take him for his own and so my Father let out his last breath and said, "Father, to you I commend my Spirit" and he died.

I felt severely heartbroken, I fell to the floor and so did my Mother and we cried into one another's shoulders. Joseph, the loving man that he is knelt down and held us both. I then heard a cry and realised that Jesus was still in my Father's lap. I lifted him up and cradled him whilst singing him a lullaby that my Father once sang to me when he held me, a prayer, to help stop him crying and he soon fell asleep.

As we went to bury my Father I pondered everything he had said about me but also of what Simeon had said that my Son would break my heart. As I looked at him sound asleep, I wondered how could a little, innocent child break my heart?

5 months later my Mother passed away and I was broken into millions of pieces. I felt as if I had no one, but that is not true because I have my husband Joseph, my Mother and Father said they would always be with me and the Almighty God is forever with me.

Chapter 7- Lost and found

Today was a great day for many of our people but this day would in years to come mean a lot more. Today was the day of the Passover, it is a memorable celebration. We were lifted, we are slaves no longer. Our baby boy had grown up into a young man of 12 years old. Time appears to go very fast.

I wanted to discuss the celebration with my husband, Joseph, "Do you think we can take him with us? But...then what if he gets lost in Jerusalem, it's a large place? Maybe we should leave Jesus with Elizabeth and Zechariah, they don't seem to travel as much anymore."

"Woman, calm down! Look, Mary, darling stop asking me these questions. I think we should ask Jesus whether he wants to come with us. He is 12 years old Mary and I remember what happened when you were that age." Joseph said laughing at me.

I remembered only too well, the baby I carried in my womb and then delivered all with the aid of God and Joseph. I look at my baby and still think he is one.

"Don't remind me but then again I have to agree with you our little baby has grown up." I said to Joseph.

"Who's a baby?" I could hear his angelic voice behind me.

I looked at him, my darling boy . He's grown so big but as a Mother I have to admit I am rather protective of my child. I suppose I got that from my Mother. If only she were here now, and Father. Joseph turned to me, his hands upon my shoulders.

"Jesus?"

"Yes ma ma!" He was always a quiet, conscientious boy but always obedient.

"Do you know what the Passover is or what it represents?" I asked him calmly.

"Of course I do ma ma! You and Father always tell me the story when I go to bed before you leave."

"Wow! He pays attention to my stories," Joseph said ruffling our sons' hair.

"Of course I do, Father! I love you." Jesus said hugging Joseph. I smiled, I loved it when they did things together.

"See? He regards you as if you are his Father. He looks up to you. Never doubt yourself" I whispered to Joseph and we kissed tenderly. I then remembered Jesus was watching and so we broke apart immediately.

"Now Jesus, please tell us what you know about the Passover and what it symbolises!" I said to him kindly but in a serious voice.

"Well..." he was always a shy boy. He continued, "Well...we celebrate the Passover because it reminds us of how God saved his people, Israel from the angel of Death when it killed the first born Egyptians. The Israelites killed a lamb and put its blood on the doorposts of their homes so that God knew that these were his people. Then they would eat the lamb with the unleavened bread as God told them to."

"That is absolutely correct, Jesus. Well done!" I said, clapping my hands together.

Joseph then put his hands around my waist and said to Jesus, "Your Mother would also like to ask you whether you would like to come with us this year."

I looked at Joseph sternly , but even I had to admit Jesus got the answer right and seemed ready and passionate.

"You really mean it, Mother?"

"Yes, Jesus and we can take Zechariah, Elizabeth and John with us if they are alright to travel."

"I'll go and tell John now!"

"Je..." but he was already outside the door.

"Mary, darling, it's time to let go. He's growing up." Joseph said holding me close.

Words of long ago still scared me when I looked at Jesus.

"But...But... you remember what Simeon said at his presentation. He will break my heart. Will it mean he'll leave me?"

"Mary, I don't know what will happen in the future but what I do know, Mary, is that you are a great Mother and will always be strong and will always be there for him when he needs you." Joseph said kissed my head softly,

The next day we left to travel to Jerusalem for the celebration. John and Jesus seemed really serious and were both in quiet meditation.

"Elizabeth, is John always this quiet?" I asked my cousin.

"Yes." She answered me, not the answer I was looking for.

She continued, "John waits for you and Jesus to come over and all they do together is read scriptures and ask questions or sit in prayer."

" They do it together." Added Zechariah.

My husband interrupted by saying, "maybe it's about time I taught him how to work with wood. He can own his own business when he's older." Joseph said quietly to us.

"That would be great, darling." I said to him, holding his arm.

"Father, do you really mean it? You would teach me how to use wood and..." Jesus came up to Joseph. We looked at each other. We thought he was in front of us, maybe he was really beside us all the time we were talking.

"Only if you want to Jesus."

"No, I would love to Father, I love you." He came and kissed Joseph tenderly.

"I love you too."I could see he was about to cry and so was I but we couldn't show this to Jesus.

The celebration as always was a success, this year was even more special for me and Joseph in that we were all there as a family: me, Joseph and Jesus and Zechariah, Elizabeth and John. I will never forget this year.

I will never forget this year also because it was also a terrifying experience for me, It happened on the way home. We were walking along, having just left Jerusalem when I noticed something was wrong.

I grabbed Joseph's arm suddenly which scared him.

"Darling, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Joseph. Where's Jesus?" I said frightened.

"I'm sure he's with John. They've been together most of the night."

We caught up with Elizabeth and Zechariah, we saw John just ahead of us but no Jesus.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," I said panting, "have you seen Jesus?"

"No, I thought he was with you."

"But...But...I thought he was with you. It's all my fault! I brought him here and now he's lost and I don't want to think of what might happen to him." I started to sob into Joseph's shoulder.

Elizabeth stroked my hair and said, "Don't panic! We will help you find him."

"Elizabeth, thank you but you and Zechariah cannot be expected to walk long distances again." I said stuttering.

"But...But..."

"We love you truly but I'm determined we will find him."Joseph said bravely.

"Good bye and Good luck", they said.

It started to turn dark and awfully cold and bitter.

"Joseph we've got to find our baby. I'm not going to lose him."

"But...But.. where do we start, Mary?" Joseph said yawning loudly. Poor Joseph! He was completely exhausted but I was more than ever determined that I would find him even if I would have to travel a long time through the night to find him.

"We must go back to Jerusalem."

"Back to Jerusalem. But Mary..." I could tell he was scared for me, it was the look he gave me when I was giving birth.

"We're both tired Joseph but I will not give up on looking for our baby boy!"

"Neither will I . He's our son and I must say he will make a fine carpenter."

"Just like his Father." We kissed, but it felt really wet, mostly because of the amount of tears rolling down both of our cheeks.

We travelled exhausted to Jerusalem and I felt it was because we were really tired that I could hear voices. Joseph heard them too. The loudest seemed quite familiar. I recognised it. We went inside the Holy Temple, with our hearts racing, hoping we were right. We were. Our boy was sitting with the preachers listening and commenting on what they said, he no longer seemed shy to me. After listening for a few minutes I then looked at Joseph and thought about what Jesus had just put us through.

"Jesus, my son. Why have you done this to us? Your Father and I have been so worried, we thought we would have lost you." I said angrily but with a tenderness in my voice as I was relieved to have found him.

"Why did you run away?" Joseph said ruffling his hair.

"Were you looking for me? Don't you know I was in my Father's house?" Joseph and I looked at each other and I held his hand. Jesus said he wouldn't worry us anymore so we took him home.

"Mother, thank you for letting me come. I have learnt so much about myself." He said hugging me close.

"You know what Jesus? I learnt something about myself too." That is the truth.

Chapter 8- "I commend my Spirit" II- Death of my beloved

A year had passed since both Elizabeth and Zechariah passed away. Each day I am worried about Jesus. He was very distressed when John left him and us behind. Jesus had run up to me and Joseph. I was feeding Joseph as he had been ill recently. He had been bedridden for over a week now.

"Mother, Mother!" Jesus shouted at me.

I could hear the panic in his voice, I never liked seeing him upset.

"What is it sweetheart?" I said to my fourteen year old son. He was becoming more mature and confident each day.

"It's John!"

"What about him?" I said.

"Mother, it's terrible. He's gone!"

"Oh my Darling. Did he say anything to you before he left?"

"He said he was going away to be with God. He said he would come back and visit one day."

"It's probably because his parents have died, Jesus. He probably needs to speak with God," I said trying to comfort him for he started to cry. I started to shed tears too. Joseph, on the other hand had fallen sound asleep, he looked so cute. I remember Elizabeth and Zechariah. They were and still will always be my family. Elizabeth helped me so much in preparing for Motherhood; she was like another Mother to me. I will never forget her.

Poor Jesus! He loved John like a brother and best friend. I hated seeing him like this.

"At least he's with your Father." I said.

"Yes, Father will look after him." Jesus said and he cried into my arms and I cradled him as if he was still my baby but like Joseph said, he has to grow up.

A week later, disaster had come upon our peaceful family. I remember it so well. I started to make supper when Jesus came rushing in. He had been inside the house with Joseph, who was still in bed, having shown him the new chair he had made. I was so proud of him! When he rushed in, he slammed the chair down quite hard on the ground so I could sense something was wrong.

He ran up to me, "Mother, Ma Ma!" he said panicking.

"Jesus...Don't run so fast you will fall." But too late.

He fell over flat onto his face, he started to cry. I ran to him and cradled him saying, "Jesus, darling. I'll make it all better." His knee was gashing with blood. Something else was bothering him, not just his knee.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Mama, we've got to go. It's Papa, he's...he's..."

"Jesus, don't panic. I'm sure he's sleeping. He's been very ill recently."

"But Mama...I think...he's...he's...dy..."

"Jesus, how dare you scare me? Your Father is probably just resting." However, I knew in my heart of hearts my son must have been telling the truth.

"No, Mama! He wants you. We must go to him," and he started to pull my hand. Then he let go.

He ran. "Jesus...look out for...the ch.."

It was too late. He crashed into the chair that my two male relations had completed together and it broke into two.

"Bring it with us, Jesus, your Father might tell me how to fix it."

We went inside, my Beloved husband was on our bed looking very pale and sickly.

"Is that my angel Mary?" he murmured.

"Yes, darling. With Jesus." Joseph tried to sit up but his head plopped down again.

"Don't try to sit up Joseph! Rest!" I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

I could tell he noticed the chair.

"Jesus, what happened to it?" he asked Jesus but I interrupted, "it was my fault husband, he said you were...were...but I didn't believe him...I couldn't face losing you."

"Darling, don't be upset." He said trying to wipe my tears.

"Father, can we fix it?" Jesus said.

"I'll tell your Mother what to do and that way it will be a whole family project."

I did what Joseph instructed me to do and it looked as perfect as before. A whole family effort! I then realised that the food was cooking but I didn't want to leave Joseph so I said to my son, "Honey, could you go and take the food out and leave it to cool. If it gets cold, I'll heat it later." He left and I was alone with my husband.

"Mary, darling!"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"Sit on the bed beside me so I can be close to you." I did as he commanded.

"Mary, I want you to be strong for me and Jesus as you have always been."

"Husband, don't leave me. I need you. You are always there for me, and especially in my heart."

"There, I will forever stay, Mary."

"But...But...what about all we've been through together? The person we have brought up?"

"Mary, I am so proud of you and what you've accomplished."

"We were and are a team, Joseph. I couldn't have done it without you. Please...Please don't leave me. I love you." I cried, tears flowing down like a waterfall.

He started to wipe them away.

"Mary, don't cry for me. I will be with God and your family. We will always be with you."

"Wh...wh...what about your Son?"

Right on cue. Jesus had appeared. I think he must have overheard our discussion. Jesus was sobbing immensely so I walked over to him and gathered him up and carried him to our bed. He sat between myself and my husband.

"Jesus." Joseph started.

"Father.."

"You know I am only your step-father. Your Father is Holy and all powerful and all loving, More than I am. When your Mother conceived you, I doubted her very much and was very reluctant to have her as my wife."

"Father?"

"There, I've told you the truth about me and you."

"You believed Mother though, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I helped you both through your birth and I am so glad your precious Mother said yes to God because, you my Son are precious to me." Joseph started to cry. My heart was ready to burst with joy and sadness.

"I don't care if you weren't my biological Father, you have always been there for me, all of you have. I love you all."

"We love you."Joseph and I cried.

"There's one thing I must ask of you my Son."

"Yes, Father?"

"Look after your Mother. We know you have a mission from God but don't let your Mother suffer for the Rabbi at your presentation said you would pierce your Mother's heart."

"I will, I promise." I smiled at them both. They hugged each other and I came closer to Joseph.

"Don't leave us Joseph. I would die for you. Remember those years ago when we got together?" I said, sensing him fading. I cried holding him.

"Yes, Mary. It was you that was leaving me. Believe me this, Miriam, it breaks my heart that I have to leave you. Mary, believe me when I say that I will always be with you, forever and ever."

"Joseph, take my love with you."

"I always will, take care of our son. I will love you always."

Those were his last words, they are engraved in my heart.

"Lord, to you, I commend my Spirit." He gasped his last breath of air.

I started to sputter and tremble. My beloved husband was gone. Dead.

I didn't want to see Jesus distressed but he hugged me close and his words surprised me, "Mother, my Step-Father will always be with God for there are many rooms in my Father's house. He will make one for him and one for you."

I cuddled him, nearly squeezing life from him. Then I realised the food but I didn't feel like eating at all.

"Jesus, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Mother."

We then sat together praying quietly, kneeling beside Joseph's bed.

I hoped he would hear me, "I love you." I kissed his lips that had turned cold.

As we went to bury Joseph, I remembered the time I was told I would marry him and then I found out I was pregnant through the Holy Spirit. Joseph helped me through the pain but we also shared a great love and a great life together. I will continue to share this love with our baby boy that Joseph helped me bring into this World when we became a family. We pulled through it together. Joseph, I don't know if you are listening but, I will always love

Chapter 9- Prepare ye the way of the Lord

My Son grew and I knew somehow his Father was always with him. However, I missed Joseph terribly. Jesus looked a lot like him, especially the way his long hair flopped in front of his face.

My boy was strong too like Joseph had been, when Joseph had died, Jesus took over his work, carpenting and showing the young boys how to do the same. I heard a lot of chatter one day coming from outside. Jesus was standing outside the door smiling happily. I've never seen him smile like that. I saw him and simply said, "Jesus?" He pointed down to the river and I could just make out a man with jet black messy hair wearing with what looked like a shirt made of camel hair tied with a leather belt. I couldn't quite make out who it was so Jesus and I walked to the river where crowds of people were.

It was ...John, Elizabeth's son. My how he had grown! He was preaching for he was saying, "turn away from your sins, be baptised. God will forgive you." I then remembered something for the Prophet Isaiah had said that someone would prepare the way for the Lord. Elizabeth had told me that the angel said to Zechariah that their son will "prepare the way for the Lord". People were being dipped into the river and I saw Andrew (I knew his mother) who also went to be baptised. The Pharisees asked John questions about how we should live and they thought he was the awaited Messiah. I knew who was.

"Am I the Messiah?" John asked, "No!"

"Am I the one God has sent? No!"

He continued humbly, "I will baptise with water, but someone is coming who is far greater than I am. I cannot even untie his sandals. He will baptise you with the Holy Spirit and with fire."

Many people gazed at John with awe and wonder. John looked up at me and Jesus and waved at us. I waved back but one minute I saw Jesus and the next he was gone. He was walking towards John. The crowds were pushing me as I tried to follow my son and I managed to get near him.

"Jesus...let me..."

"Mother...I" Jesus was never a boy of many words since Joseph had died. He wanted to be baptised by his cousin.

However, I saw that John was puzzled and I heard him protest and claimed that Jesus should baptise him. I couldn't see why Jesus couldn't as he is the one who would baptise his people. He simply said to John, "look when we were young, our Mother's called to us and we ran to them but now I have a deeper call from my Father , my Father in heaven and I must follow." I fully understood what he was saying for he is God's son.

He then was baptised but then I saw a dove come down as the heavens opened and I heard it, the first time I heard the voice of God. He said, "This is my son with whom I am very pleased." From that moment I knew everything would change. He had the call from his Father.

John baptised me in the river and light hit the top of my head. Jesus and John just smiled and laughed at me. After that astonishing event I took him back home so we could dry off and have something to eat. Jesus said nothing to me whilst we were eating and drinking. I noticed the chair in the corner, the one we, Joseph, Jesus and I built as a family. It brought back good memories but also sad memories. Tears started to stroll down my face.

"Jesus?" I asked trying to find the words to say to him. He didn't answer me. He was silent.

"Jesus...?"He looked at my face.

"Mother."

"You are good at your work Jesus, Joseph would be proud of you." I cried.

"Mother." I cried even more.

He hugged me close then cupped my face in his hands.

"Mother, listen to me. I have something to tell you." I knew it was coming. I knew he was going to leave me. I waited with bated breath for him to tell me.

He continued, "Mother, my Father has given me a task to do and only I can fulfil it. You have always known this come, Mother. I am going with John for some time on my own with God like we used to. I'll probably be back in about forty days. I will come back and see you. I promise."

After we had finished eating, he fell asleep on my lap and I stroked his hair, remembering him as a baby. I miss all his baby features, he was always a pleasant child but thirty years have gone and he has grown up a lot.

In the morning, I was already awake, ready to make him some food which he ate quietly again. When we finished I gave him his bag of things he might need.

"Thank you, Mother. You have always been there for me. I'll be back soon."

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too but do you really have to do this by yourself? Je..." It was too late, he had already left. I hope he will be alright. I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to him.

Chapter 10- Ask, receive him, seek, you will find him, Knock, he will open

After 40 days were up, I started to get worried as any Mother would, even if their child was thirty years old. I hadn't seen him for a while and he hadn't taken much food with him. All these thoughts were going round in my head. It was late afternoon when I heard voices.

"Mary! Come ! Come!" people were shouting.

"What is it?"

"There's a new Rabbi!"

I followed them to the synagogue and I saw a tall man with long dark hair whose voice was quiet but stern, the man unrolled the scroll and read, "The Spirit of the Lord is upon me, because he has chosen me to bring Good news to the poor. He has sent me to proclaim liberty to the captives and give the blind back their sight, I am here to set the oppressed, free and announce that the time has come." I knew who it was so I thanked God for delivering him safely back to me. I stared at my Jesus who said, "scripture has been fulfilled today."

I then couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying because everyone was talking. I had to get to him some way to tell him I was here. However, as I went to reach him, I saw that the people had turned on him angrily. I wondered what he had said wrong, what he had said was true. The people then forced my son outside, out of the town and took him to the cliff.

They wouldn't do what I think they were going to do? Not here in Nazareth, his own home. Why would his own people try to throw him over the cliff? I closed my eyes and my heart raced, but suddenly I saw him walk away from them. I ran after him with food I had brought with me because he looked quite thin.

"Oh, my son! What have they done to you?"

"Mother, I am fine."

"Jesus. Sometimes you scare me."

"I don't mean to, I'm just following my Father."

"I know but I still can't believe that these people in Nazareth who I've always trusted would try and hurt my baby."

"Mother, Prophets are never welcomed in their home town. That is why I have to spread the Good News everywhere, not just in Nazareth."

"I will follow you my son."

"It will be a long journey."

"I started that journey years ago." I said.

The next day I awoke but Jesus was not there, I panicked. Now where had he gone to? I quickly got dressed and went outside where the sun had a heavy light, thankfully I saw him. We saw a man who was sick on the road, he called out to Jesus, "Jesus, Jesus of Nazareth,take pity on me." I saw my son go towards him and touch him and the man seemed to be well again. Amazing! Extraordinary! My son is so caring! I ran up to him calling his name. He looked at me and said, "I am going travelling. You don't need to come."

"Are you joking? It might seem embarrassing to have your Mother always with you but I'm coming with you. You are the Son of God. You are also _my_ Son, I promised God I will look after you. So whether you like it or not I will follow you, my Lord."

"That is the first time you have used that word. Please don't tell anyone who I am. They must believe on their own."

"So can I come with you?"

"Of course you can but there might be challenges for you, your faith may be tested."

"My faith has been tested before. I will always follow you."

He simply smiled at me and he hugged me close to him and then we travelled together to the other towns from Galilee.

We stopped to eat and sat on the grass. Suddenly I saw some children draw near to us, I saw them eyeing up the food. I reached out my hand to a little boy and he grasped it and I gave him some food and shared some among the other children. Jesus just smiled. He started to speak, "Come to me everybody who is hungry. Come to me everybody who is thirsty. I will never turn away from you."

At this point I saw my friend Anna with her daughter Rachel who looked really unwell. Rachel wanted to come over but Anna seemed worried and moved her away. Others started to join us, crowds gathered and sat on the grass.

Jesus started to preach, "Ask and you will receive; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. Your Father in heaven wants to give you good things." People then started questioning what does he mean "Father in heaven." Someone said, "he is different from other Rabbis."

Well, I could have told them that, of course he is different, he comes from our Father in heaven.

Jesus then looked at the children sitting all around us. He asked them; "do you want to hear a story?"

"Yes please," they answered.

"Very well," he beckoned the adults close too so they could listen. He continued, "if you listen to the things I say and obey them you will be like the wise man who built his house upon the rock, rain fell down, rivers overflowed and the wind blew hard. It did not fall because it was made of rock. But anyone who hears them and does not obey would be like the stupid man who built his house upon the sand. Rain fell down, rivers overflowed, wind blew and the house fell and what a fall it had."

The children just sat with awe. I noticed Rachel sitting close by. I wondered how she had got past her Mother. As Jesus continued to speak I noticed her fall face down into the grass. As any Mother would, I stood up and went to her and was able to lift her in both my arms and carry her home. When we got there, Jarius, her Father, was at the door pacing. He seemed troubled. I walked over to him and he noticed Rachel in my arms and he cried.

I said to him, "she's alright, she just needs sleep."

"Where did you find her?"

"She came with the other children listening to my son preach."

"Your son?"

"Yes, Jesus of Nazareth." I said proudly.

"I've heard of him. He's the new Rabbi trying to stir up the crowds and make trouble."

"No, he is not, if you would listen to his..."

"I am not going to listen to his sermons. I already have the Pharisees breathing down my neck. They do not like him as they think he is causing trouble."

"Well, you do not have to be one of them. Just have faith...believe...on your own."

"Unless you think you can change my mind, I will not believe. Thank you for bringing my daughter home. Now leave." I did as I was told and left.

I heard Rachel whisper, "Thank you, Mary." So I blew her a kiss.


End file.
